Destiny Unwritten
by LikeLight
Summary: When Ace and Elena arrive in the world of Supernatural, all they want to do is find a way out. However they are soon to find that they have a part to play in the story about to unfold and getting out won't be as easy as they thought. Starts s4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**A/N: **Hey, so thanks for giving my story a chance. This is my first fanfiction so I appreciate any comments, or advice on how to do better. The plot for this story is based heavily on the girls interaction with the world and characters of Supernatural, rather than following the plot through an episode to episode basis. So in saying that some episodes may be completely skipped out, others barely mentioned, and then some may have a complete play-through.

This story starts out in Season 4 episode 1 Lazarus Rising.

So please enjoy...

**Chapter 1**

**Destiny Has Chosen**

Every day we are faced with thousands of decisions, some are life changing, others barely scratch the surface of change. Should I press the snooze button? What should I have for breakfast? Should I wear this top or the other one? Should I forgive? Can I forget? Honestly the amount of choices we are faced with each day is truly staggering. How many thousand million ways could our lives end up like? It's a wonder that we've even ended up with the life we own. It's a wonder that we don't learn how to stop making bad decisions. Although in all fairness the decision I regret the most, the one I wish like hell I could take back, was one of the most mediocre ones. Should I watch Supernatural or should I not? Should have chosen the latter. In fact I was planning on choosing the latter. However a series of occurrences quite out of my control pushed me towards the former. I'm sure some royal dickhead out there would call it destiny. I'm not going to use that excuse. I'm claiming responsibility for my decisions, it's the least I could do. I suppose I might not regret it as soon as I have, if it only affected my life. Yeah right like that was ever going to happen.

The diner around me is humming with activity. Hosts of different people sit inside it, some in conversation, others staring at each other across a table as if they were strangers. Checker floors draw my attention as the shoes of customers and staff alike clink against them. Smells of food and coffee surrounded me, twisting itself together in a way that left me unable to decide if I liked the smell or not. My mind kept searching for a word, a word to describe this place, alive, it was alive. And that wasn't right, because this place shouldn't exist and most certainly shouldn't be filled with the living. "So food here not the best," the voice calls me out of my thoughts. The scene around me blurs to the background as I focus on one thing, my best friend Ace. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, the dry, dead ends the result of too much bleaching. Her blue eyes were trained on her coffee as she sniffs it carefully, her circular features declaring that she was disappointed.

"Agreed," I mutter, looking down at the bowl of fries I had barely touched. I wouldn't really know if the food wasn't the best, the little I had eaten my mind was too distracted to bother with the taste. Ace clicks her fingers in front of my eyes drawing my attention back to her. "What?" I question her confused. Had she said something that I hadn't been aware of?

"I need you focused alright. I know you have this insane theory of what happened but you're wrong," Ace declares. The saddest thing is, I can tell by her tone that she really believes it.

"I'm wrong," I repeat back. What I wouldn't wish for that to be true.

"Yes wrong," Ace agrees, pushing her half-eaten burger away from her.

"Then you explain it, explain away everything. Like how come everyone we know suddenly doesn't exist? How come I saw Sam Winchester get into a '67 Impala? And most importantly why are we in America?" I question her, playing with the handle on my coffee cup.

"First it was a fleeting glance which you probably hallucinated, considering how much you've started to become obsessed with that show. And for your other two points I got nothing," she tells me shrugging. Her face was calm, I didn't understand how she was calm. I was freaking out, in fact she was the only thing stopping me from running around and pulling my hair out.

I take a deep breath, "So us randomly getting to America, and our families blinking from existence makes perfect sense to you, but you draw the line at tv show?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow so she got how crazy the whole thing was.

"Yes," Ace answers, "because tv shows are fictional. I mean we've all been there, wished we could get sucked into our favourite shows, but it doesn't happen."

"What if it does?" I counter.

"It doesn't," she responds without thought. I sigh looking down, catching my reflection in my coffee. I suppose if it was a proper mirror, I would look completely washed out. Hell I'm pretty sure I had bed hair. Maybe that was a good idea, focusing all my attention on my appearance.

"Elena," Ace says softly, "I don't know why you think this is your fault."

I meet her eyes, "Cause I remember, the voice and what it told me before we woke up on that road," I confess, hands running over my wrists as I play with my sliver bracelet.

Ace's brows furrow as she frowns, "What voice?" she questions slowly. Her voice sounded hurt that I hadn't released this information sooner, but I didn't think it had been real not until I saw Sam.

"It was a bad voice, and bad words," I tell her slowly. Ace's frown grows deeper, her eyes are a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Tell me," she demands, her tone full of authority.

"It said that we had been chosen, that Lucifer must rise," I inform her, remembering the cold voice that had seemed to whisper inside my mind. The words had carried a feeling of dread that I had no hope of explaining to Ace.

Ace sighs, "Bloody hell, have you been dreaming about this show as well? This is an unhealthy addiction and the first thing I'm going to do when we get back home is not allow you to watch the next six seasons of this show."

I stare at her wide-eyed, "I'm not making this up."

"I know that's what makes it worse, you're hallucinating a fictional tv show," she snaps at me. Her voice wasn't raised but it had an underlying anger that told me her patience was wearing thin. I glare at her, the last thing I wanted or needed was to be told I was crazy.

"Right a tv show that doesn't exist here. That's right I looked the bloody thing up while you were trying to locate your friends and family. No such tv show as Supernatural. You know what I did find though," I say, hands fishing through my jean pocket as I search for the scrap of paper I had forced in there, "this." I place the paper down in front of Ace, my messy handwriting scrawled over it. She picks it up slowly, eyes reading over it.

"Bobby Singer," she claims, putting the paper down.

"Aha got an address," I tell her proudly.

She rolls her eyes, "Who is he?" she asks me after moments of silence.

"Right I keep forgetting you haven't watched the show," I mutter. Ace almost growls the sound is barely heard but it's the very expression on her face that gives it away.

"No okay no more of these suggestions," she snaps.

"No," I retort, "we're going to that address and if I'm wrong and its not the one from the show I will shut up and never bring it up again." Ace takes in my words, fingers drumming against the table as she considers my offer.

"Fine," she concedes, "how are we getting there?" she questions me. "And so help me if you say the words steal or hitchhike I'm going to kick you under this table," she declares before I can get a word in.

"We couldn't steal a car, but I think hitchhiking might be our only option," I tell her. The pain is almost instant as Ace's boot collides with my shin, "Oww," I hiss in response.

Ace shrugs, "Warned you," she tells me. I put my hand down rubbing my shin that was begging me to stand up and walk off the pain.

"We can't catch the bus we don't have enough money," I argue, what with the fact our cards were useless here. The only money we had was what we had in cash, which with the exchange rate kicking in hadn't been that much.

"Fine we'll hitchhike but if we get murdered I swear," she snaps under her breath.

"Well if this is Supernatural you could always haunt me," I suggest causally.

Ace smiles the first smile she's had since we ended up here, "And murder you, you hitchhiking bitch." I almost laugh, of course that thought is the first thing to cause her to smile.

"You are totally getting cremated," I counter.

Ace frowns, "Is that a bad thing on the show?" she questions me. This time I did laugh, having totally forgotten once again she had never watched Supernatural.

"No it just means you'll find peace," I tell her a half smile still on my lips.

"Peace means I can't murder you, bitch," she whines, causing me to smile fully again.

"Exactly," I agree, "so should we go?"

Ace takes one more look around the diner and I do to. I take in the life, the realness of it all. I study the people, their faces, checking that each was different. I didn't understand how this was possible. I just knew that if this was the truth, then it was my fault. If we were in the world of Supernatural, that was on me. I watched the show, I highly doubted we'd have ended up here if I hadn't. I wanted to take that choice back. I suppose that right there was the dangerous thing about choices, once made, they stick. There was no going back. There was no fixing them. "Right lets go see Bobby Singer, or get killed trying to get there," Ace says cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Quick Lesson On Demons**

"I don't think he's home," I declare as I study over Bobby's house critically. It was in the middle of a salvage yard just like Elena said it would be. The bodies of old car littered this place and even though everything Elena had said was correct, down to the messy interior of the house I was now staring into, I still couldn't believe her. Elena sighs pulling her dyed black hair into a ponytail her face showing disappoint.

"Go ahead," she snaps, when he eyes meet me mine.

I frown, "What?" I question, though I had a feeling I knew what she meant.

"Say what a waste this was, how we risked riding with creeps who I'm pretty sure wanted to sleep with us, all for nothing," she responds, hands in her pockets as she takes a deep breath.

"That's all correct," I murmur.

"You just don't get to say I'm wrong, that my theory is bull anymore," she spits, red shoes hitting the stairs of the porch as she marches away in frustration. I sigh, massaging my temples trying to remind myself she was wrong even while knowing she wasn't.

"Elena, wait up," I call, finally remembering in my frazzled state that running after her was what was expected of me.

"What?" she asks as my feet stride in step with hers.

I take a deep breath, the wind blowing my hair around me, "I believe you," I admit. I don't know what I expected, an I told you so, some sort of smile, it didn't matter, it wasn't what I got. She just shrugs, blue eyes shining with a glimmer that made me question whether she was close to crying.

"It doesn't matter," she decides, "we just have to find out how to get home." I hadn't expected this from her. I had assumed I would have to fight off a wish to find the Winchesters and do something far to fangirl like. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Right, so know anything that can get us home?" I question, diverting all my mental energy on finding a way to get home. Elena doesn't say anything for a while, a sign she is deep in thought. I take that silence as a chance to reorganize my thoughts. I had no idea how or even why, but considering the mounting evidence it was true, we were in the Supernatural universe. I suppose it only made sense that it was harder for me to grasp, after all I was the logical one, the calm one, the one who didn't get emotional, the one who couldn't afford to.

"I really don't know what's powerful enough. I mean we could try and locate an actual witch but who knows. A demon yeah maybe but I'm doubting multi-universe travel is really in their skill set. Even if it was I'd doubt they'd help us," Elena muses, the collection of things she had obviously been thinking being verbalized.

I take a second to shrug off my jacket, the heat of the sun finally setting in, "So you had just started season 4 yeah?" I question her.

Elena nods, "Hardly I was only minutes into the first episode when my laptop had a heart attack, so I decided to visit you," she explains, following my example and slipping off her cardigan.

"And how many seasons of this show?" I ask her, my mind in too much of a mess to recall the insignificant fact. Except it wasn't really insignificant, not anymore.

"I think halfway through season 10," Elena answers slowly. Something bothers me, I can't place my finger on it but I knew whatever it was we should have noticed it way earlier. It takes a few seconds but then it hits me and I want to slap myself for being so stupid.

"The year," I practically yell, causing Elena to almost jump.

"What?" she asks me confused.

"We stupidly assumed we were in the same year that we were at home but I don't think we are," I explain to her. My mind flashes back to the phones, the computer operating systems, it was so obvious and yet we hadn't even noticed or thought to ask.

"The technology," Elena concludes, "so what we're getting at is not only have we travelled to an alternate dimension but we time travelled as well." I close my eyes, trying desperately to fight the panic that came with those words.

I could already hear it in Elena's voice, "Don't say it like that," I tell her calmly. I had to remain calm we both depended on.

"Sorry," Elena mutters her voice sounding strained as if she were barely keeping it together, "what do we do?" she asks me. The question was desperate, as if she was putting all her hope into the fact that I had an answer.

"Go back to the place we showed up, maybe we missed something. After all now we know what happened to us, it should be easier to figure out what we're looking for."

* * *

><p>The place that we first stepped foot into this world, was unimportant. It was on a road, surrounded by forest. When I had first opened my eyes the wind had blown heavily and I could just make out the rays of the sun through the trees. The first thing I heard after the ringing in my ear had faded was a car, the sound of it passing not far away. Even at that first second of opening my eyes my brain had already begun its search for answers to our predicament. "Thanks for the ride," Elena says as we jump out of the car. It was the third one since we left Bobby's, I felt like we had been driving forever. The only way of leading us back to this spot was my memory of how long it took to walk to town and the odd blue flowers that only seemed to be on this section of the road. It was true we could be in the wrong place, but this spot it felt right. I shake my head, I sound like Elena, but it was true.<p>

"You girls sure this is where you want to go?" the woman who had given us a ride questions. She looks sceptical. I can't blame her. I would be suspicious of people wanting to be dropped off in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah thanks," I reply, my tone cold in the hopes she'll stop with any further questions.

She eyes the two of us warily before nodding, "Okay, well stay safe." With those parting words she restarts the engine of her car, leaving nothing but a dust cloud behind her.

"I wish it weren't getting late," Elena mutters, her eyes on the sky as sunset begins to set in.

"Yeah well the sooner we figure out what the hell happened to us the sooner we get home," I say to her, unsure if I really believed it. Could figuring out what happened lead to us getting home? Or would it raise more questions? Elena's head flicks behind us, her eyes read a mixture of fear and exhaustion.

"Did you hear that?" she asks me, as she catches my eyes upon her.

"What?" I question confused. Elena shrugs, rolling her shoulders as if trying to roll away any fear, "Nothing," she concludes.

"Exactly," I promise her, "we are tired and confused." Elena nods in agreement to my words of comfort but her eyes still drift around as if nervous.

"It was just here," I say, merely a few strides away from the road. Elena nods circling the spot where we had once lay. I search the ground, a mixture of pine needles and dirt hoping to find anything that would serve as an explanation to our predicament.

"Why couldn't whatever brought us here stay and tell us why?" I question as I rub my hands together trying to shake away the dirt from searching the ground.

"Maybe we should be thankful it didn't," Elena responds, straightening up again as she looked around nervously.

"Why?" I ask her, still unable to give up the hope of finding something around here.

"I'm just saying anything that powerful, got to be bad, and besides maybe the voice's message was our explanation," Elena explains.

I stare up at her, "God I hope not," I answer, "because I do not need to know what we have been chosen and Lucifer must rise means."

"You and me both," Elena agrees eyes trailing over the place before it lands on the strange blue flowers. Slowly she walks over to one, plucking it from its stem. "These don't grow anywhere along this road do they," she comments, studying the flower critically. I shake my head, now that she mentioned it I hadn't seen them anywhere around. "So maybe this is our clue," she responds, "sometimes unnatural things leave behind dead plants or plants that grow, stuff like that."

"So the question becomes what leaves behind blue flowers," I say reaching over to pick one of the sky blue flowers as well.

"Something new," Elena breaths. A crack fills the air, the sound isn't right not here. Elena looks at me, "You hear that?" she asks me.

"Yeah I did," I tell her, standing up quickly casting a nervous glance around. It was unfortunate that by this point the sky was beginning to grow dark, so eyeing intruders in the night was nigh impossible.

"I know this is such a coward thing to do but could we get the hell out of here," Elena suggests, stuffing the flower into her bag.

"Yeah," I agree, following her as we make our way alongside the side of the road.

* * *

><p>We'd probably been walking for a good couple of hours when Elena finally questioned our direction. "Why are we not heading back to the town we first walked to?" she asks me.<p>

"Um bigger town this way," I explain shrugging.

"Ace, it's night really?" she retorts.

"Bigger town, better chance of getting work, work equals money, money helps us figure this entire horrible situation out," I tell her. It wasn't my dream to be walking through the middle of nowhere at night but its not like we had money to crash anywhere anyway.

"Right," Elena mutters sounding annoyed. We carry on like this in tense silence, the more we walk, the more my bones ache, and the more tired I become. Elena is currently walking at a snail pace beside me, but I'll give her credit because she hasn't complained once. I suppose both of us wanted to but neither of us would. Out of nowhere she grabs my arm, I could hardly see her in the dark but I could tell she was freaked by how tight her grasp was. "Did you see that?" she whispers.

"No," I respond, trying to reason away her fear to how dark it was and how tired she was.

"It was a figure I saw it," she tells me.

"I'm sure," my words are cut off midsentence when I feel hands around me. I scream, kicking with everything I had. My screams are soon joined with Elena's. Whoever has me is trying to carry me. All I wish is that my bloody legs will make contact. "Let go," I yell, my kick finally landing on a knee gap. All I get is a grunt and a tighter grip on my body. We were going to die, it was all I could think. Elena was all but a distant memory, I was too worried about my current situation to bother about hers. The lights in the distance, it was a godsend. A car was coming, but my attacker knew that to he was already dragging me towards the darkness of the forest. "Help us," I scream as loud as I possibly could, but a hand was soon clamped down on my mouth. A grunt of pain to the left of me caught my attention and I could just make out a figure sprinting out of the forest into the middle of the road. Elena.

"Crap," the voice of the man holding me reaches my ears. I think he was doing calculations in his mind if it was better to escape with one victim that risk a fight for two. Its what I would be thinking. It doesn't take long to figure out his decision because he begins dragging me again. No, it was the only word that I was capable of thinking. I close my eyes praying to anyone who might listen to get a break, for something good to finally happen. It does. Without warning I'm dropped, body falling to the ground.

"Run," the command is yelled at me from whoever is trying to help me up. It was a simple thing, I could do that. My feet force themselves into a sprint as I hear the sound of a scream behind me. The car appears before me and I jump in without question. Elena is on the backseat behind us, her eyes in terror as the car kicks into gear, making the gruesome scene into nothing but a memory.

"What the hell?" I say, rubbing my arms as if it could shock the fear away. In the front seat two guys seat, the one in the drivers seat is older more like a father figure and the one beside him was the one who I think just saved my life. They both share a look at my question.

Elena is wringing her hands together, "It was demons wasn't it?" she says her voice quiet.

"What do you know about demons?" Elena is questioned almost immediately, the tone suspicious.

"Enough to know not to tangle with them," Elena replies, her tone more even as if the fear was fleeing more with each second.

"Who are you?" I ask them, it strikes me as odd because Elena acts as if she already knows them.

"Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stars of Our Own Show**

"What's going on?" I question Ace as I tiptoe over to where she stands against the wall, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It turns out after Bobby and Dean dropped us off here in our overly tired and terrified state that went out to summon whatever got Dean out of hell," Ace explains before shaking her head, "I cannot become a person who sees that as a totally normal sentence," she breathes.

"And?" I ask her at her continued silence.

"Apparently an angel," she answers, frowning as the words come out of her mouth.

My mouth forms an O in surprise, "They're real," I mutter in shock.

Ace shrugs, "Its being debated," she informs me, nodding her head towards where the voices are coming from. I suppose it made sense, you couldn't exactly have a show filled with ghosts, demons and hell without angels.

"Should we be eavesdropping?" I question Ace, suddenly realizing it wasn't the best situation to be in.

Ace shakes her head, "But if we go in, their going to ask questions and I'm not entirely sure dropping alternate universe after angel is a great idea," she tells me.

"I don't know if they swallow angel I'm sure it won't be a stretch," I counter, pushing my stomach down so it didn't make any unflattering noises. The truth was that I was hungry and really in need of a coffee.

Ace gives me a strange look, some of her hair falls in her eyes and she quickly swats it away, "How is alternate universe not that much of a stretch from angel?" she questions me before shaking her head, "don't worry you're right. Besides I doubt getting caught would go down well." I nod in agreement, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I straighten out my shirt unsurprised to see it full of wrinkles. Ace had feared no better than me despite her calm tone of voice, she looked exhausted and definitely out of sorts. Ace stands up straight so our heights match once more and puts a smile on her face before walking out into the main room of Bobby's home. I take a second before following behind her surprised to find that I was actually a little nervous to meet the Winchesters properly.

"Hey guys," Ace says as a way to announce our presence. I looked over the room my eyes locating each of the inhabitants. Bobby was leaned over an old book at his desk, one presumably telling him about angels. Dean was sitting on the couch not looking that happy with a smaller book in his hands and Sam had keys in his hand as if he was about to head out.

"You're awake," Sam comments and all of a sudden all their eyes were on us.

"Yeah," Ace replies, turning her body to look over at Bobby then at Dean, "thanks for you know saving us. We should probably get out of your hair though."

"Are you guys in some sort of trouble?" the question came from Sam who had stalled his exit.

Ace glances over at him, "Why would you think that?" she asks, biting her bottom lip.

"Let's recap shall we," Dean says closing the book he had been skimming over, "you seem to know about demons and unless those demons last night like to hang out in the middle of nowhere, I'd say they were following you two," he concludes. I glance over at Ace, it hadn't actually occurred to me that they might have been following us.

Ace sighs, "Look I don't know what those demons wanted okay," she says waving her hands as if to encourage them to forget about the demons, "we need help to get home."

"Home?" Sam questions. I watch Ace biting my lip wondering if they'd even believe us, let alone help us.

"Okay," Ace says holding up her hands, "keep an open mind here boys. We're from an alternate universe, or at least we think we are." Her words are meet with silence as if they all taking it in. I wait with bated breath for their verdict.

Dean turns to look at Bobby, "Bobby?" he asks, waiting for some confirmation that it was even possible.

"I'd say given everything else I wouldn't put it past the realm of possibility," he answers before turning to us, "how exactly did you girls get here?" he questions us. I realize quickly that his tone is almost accusing as if he thought we might have done something to get here. Watch a tv show maybe.

"We didn't do anything to get us here at all," I answer before Ace gets a chance, "I mean one minute we were discussing our assignments that we due and the next here," I tell them.

"You're sure?" Dean asks us, "nothing occult like, anything."

Ace narrows her eyes before crossing her arms, "Seriously? Why in the world would we do that?" she retorts her voice incredulous.

"If you two had nothing to do with it, then that points to something bringing you here," Sam points us, obviously working out the facts in his own head.

"Yeah we got that genius," Ace snaps, her tense posture giving away the fact she was still defensive about the accusation.

Dean nods, "Might explain why demons were after them," he comments.

"We do have a lead," I declare, pulling the blue flower that we found out, "it started growing where we found, and its nowhere else on the road so."

Bobby holds out his hand and I pass it to him, "Guess you girls have got reading to do us well," he tells us.

"I'll get the food," Sam declares, nodding his head towards the door.

* * *

><p>I had always assumed that if I got a chance to dig through Bobby's library it would be an enlightening experience. The truth was, it caused a massive headache and made me want to curl back up in bed. The three boys had left to check up on a hunter friend, leaving Ace and I alone once again. The only good thing about it was that Sam managed to get food. "Hey Elena," Ace calls me over. I stand up, appreciating the chance to stretch my legs.<p>

"What's up?" I question her, going to stand behind where she sits in front of a computer screen.

"These flowers, use to grow all along that highway," she informs me.

I take a deep breath, "So we're looking for something with restorative powers?" I question.

Ace twists her body around in her chair, "Ever think we're never going to get home?" she asks me, her voice low.

"Kind of," I agree. It wasn't like I wanted to but we had nothing, even if we found whatever hopped us over here it was no guarantee they'd even take us back.

"I have no idea what we'd do if we were stuck here," Ace muses.

"I'm going to tell you what we're not going to do," I tell her, "stick around here and get killed."

Ace glances over at me, "I agree, its just I have this bad feeling that whatever is going on here, we kind of just became a part of it," she informs me, leaning back in her chair, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you really think demons want us?" I ask her, scattered memories of last night tearing through my mind, making me squeeze my hands together.

Ace shrugs, "I don't know but maybe it makes sense. I mean whatever brought us here it was for a purpose right and whatever that purpose was I don't think its something we can outrun," Ace murmurs, my heart drops at her words. What she said it was logical but every part of me didn't want to believe, maybe because every part of me wanted to be home. "Look," Ace says, "lets just keep researching, because the more we know the more equip we'll be to deal with this world and its threats." I nod in agreement, my hand wiping the dust from a nearby book.

* * *

><p>"That was Sam," Ace says, placing the black phone back on its hook. She leans against the wall looking uncertain of how to precede.<p>

"And?" I question her, eager to know what had been said. It had become dark a little while ago and I was actually beginning to get worried about the Winchesters and Bobby.

"Its ghosts, it's a ghost thing," she tells me, shaking her head in horror at her own words, "apparently ghosts are going after hunters."

"That's not good," I surmise, my heartbeat increasing at the thought of an actual run in with a ghost. "Yeah," Ace agrees, "so they're on their way back here just in case you know they become targets." I look around, my eyes landing on Bobby's kitchen having a sudden urge to find salt or iron for that matter.

I take a deep breath, "At least there'll be no ghosts until the hunters who fight them get back," I say in what I hoped came across as an optimistic tone.

"Exactly right," Ace agrees readily. A creak that breaks through the silent air makes us both jump in shock.

Ace and I look at each other for a few seconds before she begins laughing, "We're literally going to be jumping at shadows until they come back, aren't we?" she guesses.

"Probably," I agree. The door swinging open almost produces a scream from me, but just before I let it out I see Ace's face transform in relief.

"Bobby," she declares, revealing the source of the door opening. I pick myself up, placing the book that I had been affording reading on the armrest.

"Are you girls alright?" he questions us, as he walks in.

Ace nods, "Yeah Sam just called," she confirms.

I'm about to smile in relief that Bobby's back before I feel a shiver work its way across my body, "Did it just get really cold in here?" I question just as the light flickers in time with my words.

Bobby makes his way over to the fireplace quickly picking up the iron poker, before glancing over us, "Get out of here," he orders us, his voice gruff.

"But," Ace begins to argue.

"Now," Bobby snaps. Ace nods grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. I take one last look at Bobby before following Ace out and closing the door behind me.

"Are you sure we should be just leaving him?" I question Ace as I try to match my strides with hers.

"Yes," Ace answers without thought, "and do you know why? Because we don't fight ghosts which means even if we go back and try to help we just become two extra people to worry about, that's why Bobby sent us away." Ace marches on faster than ever as if trying to get away from me before I can reply.

I sigh grabbing her arm to stop her, "Ace, wait a second," I tell her. She comes to a stop turning to face me, I can hardly make out her face in the darkness of night.

"I get it okay, believe me I get it, you're scared, I'm scared," I tell her, realizing it was true all I wanted to do was get as far away from Bobby's house as I could but there was something in me to, telling me to stop and fight, "the thing is you're right, until we can find a way home we're part of this so the sooner we learn to deal with this world the better."

"You want to go back?" Ace questions her voice wavering. It was a sure sign that Ace was freaking out more than ever. She usually get it so well together so if her voice was shaking it meant that inside she was terrified. I was beginning to wonder if it was even the ghosts that made her this scared, or if it was our whole unfortunate situation.

"With iron," I confirm, "which we can probably find in Bobby's shed."

"Alright," Ace agrees hesitantly.


End file.
